


Понимание

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Pathos, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: Парные/зеркальные драбблы про Кирка, Спока и женщин по сериям "Эта сторона рая" и "Город на краю вечности"





	1. Счастье в борьбе

**Author's Note:**

> По серии 1x24 "Эта сторона рая"

С этой планетой что-то не так. Мягкий климат, богатая флора, природа, едва тронутая человеческой рукой. Здесь Джиму словно красного перца за шиворот насыпали: чешется, раздражает, бесит.

— Вы поймёте, капитан, — говорит Лейла, её глаза светятся. — Сопричастность, общность, любовь.

Спок кивает и улыбается. Ей.

Джим видит выгоревшую траву, уродливые цветы; колонисты лыбятся, как дебилы. Даже Лейла эта приторная и фальшивая. Что все здесь нашли? Тут что-то распылили в воздухе? Его эта дурь не берёт.

Его лучший друг променял его на мятный коктейль. Его экипаж саботирует приказы. Его корабль рано или поздно сгорит в атмосфере, потому что Джим в одиночку не сможет скорректировать орбиту.

Его старший помощник занят чёрт знает чем… кем, когда нужен Джиму.

У него, видите ли, пробудились чувства. У Джима зудят кулаки от желания набить кому-нибудь морду. Зелёную, самодовольную, улыбающуюся не ему.

Они вдвоём с кораблём: преданы, брошены, пусты. Корабль продержится несколько месяцев, Джим — вряд ли. 

Он вычерпан до дна, когда споры наконец добираются до него. Незавидная добыча: пустая оболочка. Любовь и сопричастность? Ну…

Понимание просачивается, как вода в пустой колодец: где… нет, с кем Джим должен быть. 

Переполняет, бурлит, клокочет, хлещет через край. Что за рай без хорошей драки?

— Лжец, — бросает он Споку. — Предатель.

Больше ему не нужны споры. 

— Разве ты в состоянии понять?

Не нужно сдерживаться.

— У тебя хватает наглости клеить эту девицу?

Что ему действительно нужно, так это обжигающий взгляд, жар и тяжесть тела Спока, его касание — пусть даже это кросс левой, от которого гудит голова. К чёрту рай, где нельзя биться насмерть за то, без чего и так сдохнешь.

Когда всё заканчивается, Джим ни в чём не уверен. У него есть корабль, экипаж, друг… есть ли у него Спок?

— Мы рождены не для рая, а для драки, — говорит он на пробу и надеется, что тот поймёт. Что у них теперь своя общность, сопричастность и что-то ещё. Что именно это имеет в виду Спок, когда отвечает:

— Впервые в жизни я был здесь счастлив, капитан.


	2. Необходимо и достаточно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Парные/зеркальные драбблы про Кирка, Спока и женщин по сериям "Эта сторона рая" и "Город на краю вечности"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По серии 1x28 "Город на краю вечности"

Джим в обнимку с Эдит Килер гуляет по ночному Нью-Йорку, говорит о звёздах и любовной прозе. Уровень светового загрязнения удивительно низок, туманности Ориона видны невооружённым глазом.

— Что, если она должна умереть? — впервые спрашивает Спок и не получает ответа. Джим… заинтересован ею.

Мир на грани катастрофы, само существование Спока под угрозой.

— Я должен знать, умрёт она или выживет, — говорит Джим, его лицо каменеет. Спок кивает, собирает данные.

Эдит Килер погибла в тысяча девятьсот тридцатом, что определило развитие земной цивилизации. Условие достаточное, не необходимое.

— Думаю, я её люблю, — говорит Джим, в его голосе эхо боли. Спок не информирует его, что тоже испытывает боль. Что его мир сошёл с орбиты и летит в никуда.

— Чтобы всё исправить, она должна умереть. — Вулканцы не врут, Спок предельно честен.

Джим не просто хочет эту женщину, он ею увлечён. Спок случайно застаёт их целующимися на лестнице.

— Спасайте её, если хотите, — бросает бессильно. Его мир разваливается на части, и Вторая мировая далеко не единственный фактор.

Эдит Килер должна исчезнуть из своего времени. Условие необходимое, не достаточное.

Она родилась в начале двадцатого века и в двадцать третьем совершенно точно мертва. Возможно, именно поэтому клингонские двигатели не развивают варп-двадцать, а ромуланцы до сих пор не захватили Вулкан. Поэтому Споку есть куда возвращаться из старого Нью-Йорка.

— Она ведь права, — вздыхает Джим. Спок признаёт её правоту, хотя и совсем в другом.

— Только не ко времени, — отвечает он. Ошибка Эдит Килер очевидна: она видит, но не делает выводов. Ей следовало бы быть осмотрительней. 

Решение удовлетворительно. Визг тормозов бьёт по ушам. Поразительно, что такой медленный и неуклюжий автомобиль способен сбить человека насмерть. Что всего семидесяти килоджоулей кинетической энергии достаточно, чтобы восстановить равновесие во Вселенной.

Поймёт ли Джим? Возможно. Не точно. Не хватает данных.

Время Эдит Килер никогда не наступит. Условие необходимое и достаточное. Она сама назвала причину: место Спока — рядом с Джимом, никто не может на него претендовать.


End file.
